Days of Their lives
by Misty598
Summary: Harry/Ginny one shots. Days of their lives after the war, through their kids lives, and romance/fluff. Will be updated when a new One Shot idea pops into my head.
1. Snow Day

Ginny sipped her coffee while watching her three beautiful kids sit curled up on their couch watching cartoons. It was their firs muggle snow day, considering they weren't old enough for Hogwarts her and harry agreed to let them go to a muggle school system as long as they told no one of their abilities.

They were all excited about their first snow day, especially Lily, she was ecstatic when her mom announced they could sleep in.

Instead of sleeping in the kids got up and ran downstairs and immediately turned on their muggle TV so they could watch cartoons. Arthur Weasley had given the TV to them a few Christmas's back. Harry was cooking breakfast, pancakes, eggs and bacon, for the kids while Lily was just staring at them in admiration. She remembers when she was younger, she watched her brothers get on the Hogwarts express and she first laid eyes on her beloved husband, Harry Potter.

Ginny almost wanted to cry of happiness when Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear. She put down her coffee on the counter in front of her and spun around. "I love you too" she said placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

"Ewww!" she heard the kids gasp from the living room, she smiled at them then closed the wooden door that saw through the kitchen to the living room. She turned around once more and kissed Harry again. He had always been in her life, and he always would be.

The kids sat on the couch and ate breakfast, as Ginny and Harry cuddled subtly on the loveseat. They were all watching the muggle news, and since they lived in a muggle neighborhood it looked as if they were going to have another snow day tomorrow. Ginny looked at Lily who was glowing with excitement, and then she glanced at Albus and James who were playing cars on the floor in front of them. The fire crackled beneath the TV that was mounted on the wall and Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He gave her shoulder a squeeze before kissing her temple quickly and gently, so the kids would see. Ginny smiled as the warm feeling coursed throughout her body. She loved Harry, Harry loved her, they had three beautiful kids and everything was perfect.


	2. Sirius' Death

Harry sat against the trunk of a tree right outside the Hogwarts grounds. The rain pelted his glasses and the wind was so fierce it nearly pushed him over. He couldn't believe Sirius was dead, his only thing close to Family, was dead. He felt his hear sink down to his stomach at the thought of Sirius, who was now constantly running through his mind. And no matter what anyone said, Harry knew it was partially his fault he was dead.

Tears fell down his cheeks, but they were unnoticeable because of the pouring rain that made them seem nothing more that raindrops. He sat outside for what seemed like hours, the wind whipping his hair and cheeks and cold coursing through him like venom.

He looked up through the down pour to see a dark figure running towards him, the sound of thumping footsteps against the wet, muddy grass was growing nearer and louder as the figure became distinct. It was Ginny Weasley.

"HARRY!" He heard her yell over the violent howling winds. She raced towards him until she was only feet away, then she slowed her pace to a jog.

"Harry!" She said again. "What are you doing? Come on lets go back into the castle!" She yelled.

Harry shook his head, Ginny looked, for some strange reason to be on the verge of tears.

"Harry please!" She yelled, her voice sounded strained.

Harry gave up, he wouldn't have if she had been anyone else, and hadn't looked so distressed and helpless. He got up and put a protective arm around he shoulders, trying to shield her from the wind and to keep her steady.

"What's wrong?" he said loudly on their way back up to the castle, the howling winds ringing in their ears made it almost impossible to hear anything since they were walking against it.

"I— was— so— worried—" Ginny choked, their faces were so close from huddling against the storm he could feel the hot tears trickle down her cold cheeks.

"Shhh, Ginny it's okay, I'm okay let's just get back to the castle." Harry soothed her, trying his hardest to hold himself together as they walked, he was definitely not okay.

They got into the castle and the two were shivering so violently it was hard to walk or talk. They made their way up to the common room, their teeth were chattering so violently that the Fat Lady could barely understand the password.

Ginny, despite being as cold as she was, made Harry as warm and comfortable as possible. She had him change into warm clothes, and then she made him a cocoon of blankets in his favorite chair in the common room. It was merely lunchtime, and everybody was in the Great hall eating, or celebrating the end of term throughout the corridors of the school.

Harry was nestled in blankets and was sipping a piping mug of butterbeer that Ginny had nicked from Dobby in the kitchen. Ginny went and got changed into her pajama's, because it was the only thing she had left un-packed for their departure from Hogwarts tomorrow.

Ginny sat in a chair opposite from Harry, still shaking and her lips were blue.

Harry didn't feel much better except being warm, his heart still felt extremely heavy. He looked at Ginny who was avoiding his gaze.

"Ginny, come here there's enough room for both of us." Harry said scooting over; Ginny looked at him curiously before getting up and sitting next to him. Harry un-tucked the blankets from himself and drew them over Ginny too.

"Harry I'm worried about you." She said, he drew in her flowery scent and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry about me; I'm going to be fine Ginny. Just fine." She looked up at him and he knew felt something that momentarily cured his heart. He leant down and kissed Ginny softly on the lips.

She looked dumbfounded before smiling at him, and he smiled at her.

Love had yet saved him once again, not physically, but emotionally.


	3. Ginny's Reaction

Ginny sat on the floor in the bathroom in the Burrow. She had vomited repeatedly at the realization that Fred had died. Tears were still and constantly streaming down her cheeks. She got up and flushed the toilet, he legs and body weak. She washed out her mouth and looked into the mirror, her pale, sickly reflection made her stomach do an uneasy leap. Her hair was mangled and her bloodshot eyes seemed luminous. She held herself up on the sink, but once her arms started to hurt, she sank back down onto the floor and sobbed some more.

On the other side of the door Harry sat, tears were falling and his heart hurting as well. Fred was a brother to him, in every way possible did he think of Fred as a brother. After hours of sitting there, he couldn't take to hear Ginny's sobs. Her burst through the bathroom door and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the room he was staying in. She was so weak she didn't protest, but even now she looked gorgeous to Harry. Harry lay her down on his bed, and tucked her in. It was in seconds that she fell asleep. He rubbed her back soothingly just in case she woke up, and kissed her cheek before sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. He watched her cringe in her sleep, every time he winced. This was beyond one of the hardest things he had to watch.


End file.
